


Gone with the wind

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Early Work, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Amicizia, ricordi, vita... i dubbi di Gregory Goyle, che si pone domande su quanto ha vissuto negli ultimi anni, e su quello che gli riserva il futuro.





	Gone with the wind

** Gone With The Wind **

C’è parecchio vento oggi.

Eppure non sento freddo.

Penso e basta. Anche se la maggior parte delle persone crede che io non ne sia capace.

Vincent ha la febbre. Stamattina ha detto a Draco che non se la sentiva proprio di alzarsi.

Assume sempre un’aria dignitosa in queste occasioni. Ha paura di Draco, di quello che possa pensare di lui.

Io so che in realtà non gli va di andare a lezione di Trasfigurazione, e di farsi continuamente togliere punti perché non è in grado di eseguire nemmeno gli incantesimi più semplici.

Eppure, finge di stare male un paio di volte al mese, e per quelle due mattine evita di subire inutili umiliazioni.

Come se lui, così come me, potesse realmente sfuggire.

Mi sono abituato a questo genere di vita parecchio tempo fa. Mi sono abituato a sentirmi a disagio in qualunque occasione, con chiunque mi trovi.

Mi volto verso Hogwarts, mettendo il volto controvento. Le sferzate gelide mi scalfiscono a malapena, perso come sono in quella sorta d’inquietudine.

Quel luogo significa tutto per la maggior parte delle persone che ci sono dentro. Invece io provo costantemente la sensazione che, una volta uscito di lì, non avrei avuto nulla da ricordare, niente che valesse la pena di essere conservato nella mia mente.

Di tanto in tanto forse avrei ripensato a quelle giornate passate dietro le spalle di Draco, come se Vince e io fossimo lì pronti a prenderlo nel caso in cui fosse caduto.

Ogni volta che qualcuno ci presenta, che parla di noi, veniamo etichettati come ‘i tirapiedi di Malfoy’. Nessuno ci ha mai definiti suoi amici, a ragione. Nemmeno Draco ci considerava tali, e noi lo sapevamo bene. Quello che mi trovo a domandarmi ultimamente, è se io lo consideri o meno un amico.

È un amico chi non ti considera tale?

È un amico chi è convinto che tu esista unicamente per soddisfare i suoi capricci da adolescente viziato?

Ho maturato la convinzione che probabilmente lui abbia bisogno di Vince e me più di quanto noi abbiamo bisogno di lui.

Vincent Tiger è mio amico, e io sono suo amico. Questo è quello che abbiamo, questo è quanto ci basta.

Tutto il resto... la guerra, il Signore Oscuro, le tribolazioni di Draco... sono una vita che viviamo di riflesso, che non ci appartiene, ma che osserviamo come degli spettatori non paganti.

L’unico rimpianto che avrò un giorno, già lo so, sarà quello di avere alle spalle più vita altrui da raccontare che vita vissuta da me in prima persona. 

Ma poco importa. Resto sullo sfondo, con il mio amico, a chinare costantemente lo sguardo e ad aspettare di uscire illeso da questa follia, per la quale non possiamo fare nulla, né contro né a favore.

Vince e io guardiamo.

Sento il vento placarsi. E i miei pensieri si sopiscono con lui.

Quando lo sentirò levarsi ancora, impetuoso, forse allora sarà il tempo di agire.

O di attendere che altri agiscano al posto mio, come sempre.


End file.
